unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Among Thieves script
This page is a list of quotes from Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. Chapter 1 - A Rock and a Hard Place [Drake wakes up from unconsciousness] Nathan Drake: What's going on? [Drake groans in pain. He touches his stomach and realizes there is blood all over him] Nathan Drake: That's my blood. That's my blood. That's a lot of my blood. [After a soldier dies by an explosion] Nathan Drake: Karma's a bitch. Chloe Frazer: Hello. [Drake grabs her and pulls her into his room] Chloe Frazer: Well, so much for foreplay. Nathan Drake: You mind telling me what the hell is going on? Chloe Frazer: You mean with Flynn? Nathan Drake: Yeah, you mighta warned me. Chloe Frazer: And miss the look on your face? Anyway, you haven't exactly made yourself easy to find. Nathan Drake: Talk about making yourself easy. Chloe Frazer: Oh, you're not jealous? Let's not forget who walked out on whom, after all. You don't get to be jealous. Nathan Drake: Now, wait a minute Chloe. Chloe Frazer: If it makes you feel any better, my relationship with Flynn is strictly professional. Nathan Drake: Really? Chloe Frazer: Mostly professional. Chapter 2 - Breaking and Entering Nathan Drake: You sure you're up for this? Harry Flynn: Feel a lot better if I had a gun. Nathan Drake: We won't need 'em. Harry Flynn: A little insurance, that's all. Nathan Drake: Flynn, they're just museum guards and we have their patrols all mapped out. Relax. Harry Flynn: Relax? Relax? Have you ever been in a Turkish prison, mate? If we get caught, they will lock us up and throw away the sodding key, you do realize that, don't you? Nathan Drake: Better than you do. Harry Flynn: Well, you may fancy that kind of thing, but I don't. We can't afford to make any mistakes. Nathan Drake: Yeah and we won't. Harry Flynn: So what do we do if they switch the patrols? Nathan Drake: We figure it out as we go. Harry Flynn: We cannot fumble our way through this. Nathan Drake: I don't fumble, I improvise. Harry Flynn: Oh, is that what you call it? Nathan Drake: Yeah, I'm uhh... Adaptable. Chloe Frazer: Adaptable? Harry Flynn: You cocky bastard. Harry Flynn: It's like the good ol' days, isn't it? Nathan Drake: Yeah, when were those again? Nathan Drake: Now, whaddya bet that will take us right into the boiler room? Harry Flynn: And from there, we're in. [Drake laughs] Nathan Drake: Yeah, in like Flynn. Right? Harry Flynn: What? Nathan Drake: In like Flynn. Harry Flynn: I don't get it. Nathan Drake: Just give me a boost. Harry Flynn: Good job I came prepared. I pick more than my nose, my friend. Nathan Drake: Okay, we should be able to lift this up, sneak right under. Harry Flynn: Woah, woah, not so fast, there's another alarm. Nathan Drake: Ah, great. You wanna get this one? [Flynn looks at Drake. Drake sighs] Nathan Drake: Wait here. Nathan Drake: Now we just gotta find a way up to that window. Harry Flynn: Which window? There's a lot of bloody windows. [Drake and Flynn are pushing a cart with their backs] Harry Flynn: Okay, for something with wheels, this is very heavy. [They move the cart as far as they can] Nathan Drake: There, that'll work. Harry Flynn: Now all we need is a horse. Nathan Drake: C'mon. Harry Flynn: All right, all right, I'm comin'. I think I'm gonna take the elevator next time. Harry Flynn: Come on. Nathan Drake: Okay, I'm comin', I'm comin'. [Drake jumps from one roof to another. He grabs the eaves trough, but it breaks and just as it is about to fall off, Flynn catches his arm] Harry Flynn: Gotcha. Nathan Drake: Pull me up, pull me up. Harry Flynn: You put on weight, mate. [Flynn pulls Drake up onto the roof] Nathan Drake: Oh, shit, that was close. Harry Flynn: Whew, all right, no more donuts for you. [Drake is hanging from a ledge just under a roof] Harry Flynn: There's a guy above you, there's a guy above you! [Drake reaches up and grabs the guard, pulling him off of the roof and into the water below] Harry Flynn: There's a guy below you, there's a guy below you! [Flynn throws a rope through a window that leads to the oil lamp] Harry Flynn: Ladies first. [Drake laughs] Nathan Drake: Cute. Nathan Drake: ...As if the ocean itself sought to throw off the terrible cargo we carried from Shambhala... The curse of the Cintamani. Harry Flynn: That mean something to you? Nathan Drake: Shambhala. Oh my God, Flynn. Harry Flynn: What? Nathan Drake: Marco Polo found Shambhala. [Flynn shakes his head] Nathan Drake: Shangri-La. Harry Flynn: You're joking. Nathan Drake: If they were carrying the Cintamani Stone, it might still be there. Harry Flynn: This is all very fascinating, but we've really got to go. Nathan Drake: Yeah, I'm right behind you. [Drake kicks around the resin and then heads toward the window they entered. Flynn is in it pulling the rope up] Nathan Drake: What the hell are you doing? Harry Flynn: Sorry mate, this is where we part ways. Nathan Drake: Wait, Flynn, we had a plan. Harry Flynn: No, you had a plan. Turns out I've got one of my own. Nathan Drake: C'mon, throw me the rope, don't be stupid. Harry Flynn: Oh yeah, right, you're the mastermind. Only you overlooked one little detail, didn't you, partner? [Flynn pulls out a gun and points it at Drake] Nathan Drake: So what're you gonna do, shoot me now? Harry Flynn: No, I just need you out of the way for a little while. [Flynn shoots at a glass display case beside Drake] Nathan Drake: Shit! Harry Flynn: You think I didn't know about the ships from the beginning? Any schoolboy could've figured that out. Nathan Drake: Flynn, listen. Harry Flynn: Face it, genius. You've been played. [Drake moves, and Flynn shoots another glass display case near him] Harry Flynn: Ah-ah, not yet! Want to give the guards a decent head start. [They hear shouting in the distance] Harry Flynn: Right, that's my cue. No hard feelings, yeah? [Drake sees a ladder out of the sewers and laughs] Nathan Drake: See ya, suckers. [He opens a manhole at the top of the ladder only to be surrounded by guards] [Drake is in a prison cell using his the shadows of his hands as puppets saying the conversation he had when Flynn betrayed him in Flynn's voice] Nathan Drake: You overlooked one little detail, didn't you, partner? What?! Face it genius you've been played. Oh really... [He make sounds similar to a gunshot and implies he shot Flynn. Victor Sullivan's shadow blocks out the shadow of Drake's hands] Nathan Drake: Hey hey hey, jackass, you're ruining the show here. Victor Sullivan: Aw, what a shame. Nathan Drake: Sully! Victor Sullivan: I really can't leave you alone for a minute. Nathan Drake: Oh man, am I glad to see you. Victor Sullivan: How you doin', kid? Nathan Drake: I'm doin' just great. [A guard unlocks Drake's cell] Victor Sullivan: So, I had to grease a few palms. Did go through the rest of your money. And a good chunk of my own, but hey. [They hug] Victor Sullivan: Jesus, you stink. Nathan Drake: Yeah, not half as bad as that cigar. Hey, how'd you find me? Victor Sullivan: Well, a... Friend of yours asked for my help. [Chloe enters the room] Chloe Frazer: Hello, Nate. Nathan Drake: Oh no, no. Victor Sullivan: Now wait a second. Nathan Drake: Sully, kick her out and shut the door. We're safer in here. Victor Sullivan: Just wait a goddamn minute. Hear her out. Chloe Frazer: Thank you, Victor. Nathan Drake: Hey, no offense, Sully, but you're not exactly the best judge of character. Especially when it comes to women. Nathan Drake: Fair enough. All the same. Chloe Frazer: Dear God. [Chloe covers her nose] Nathan Drake: Oh no, it's not that bad. Look, I have my own bucket. Last cell I was in, eight of us had to share. Chloe Frazer: Listen, Nate... Nathan Drake: Y'know something, I really appreciate you dropping by, but if you and Flynn hadn't screwed me over in the first place... Chloe Frazer: Now, wait a minute... Nathan Drake: ...I wouldn't' have been rotting in this shit hole for the last three months... Chloe Frazer: Listen, Nate... Nathan Drake: ...So excuse me if I'm not just, y'know, leaping into your arms. Chloe Frazer: I had nothing to do with it. Nathan Drake: Right. Chloe Frazer: I told you, he's not going to listen to me. Victor Sullivan: Screw this. Nate, they found the ships. Nathan Drake: In Borneo? Chloe Frazer: Yes. Victor Sullivan: Yep. Nathan Drake: And the Cintamani Stone? Chloe Frazer: How do you know about that? Nathan Drake: Do you really think Flynn could've figured that out on his own? Chloe Frazer: All right, good point. No, they haven't found it yet. Nathan Drake: What do you mean, 'they'? Victor Sullivan: Flynn and his client, Lazarevic. Chloe Frazer: Y'know, the 'nutcase'? They've been working together all along. Nathan Drake: Al right, then. If they haven't found the Stone, that means there's still time. [Drake points at Chloe] Nathan Drake: You're gonna get us into that dig site, we're gonna snatch that treasure right out from under them. Chloe Frazer: They'll never see it coming. Nathan Drake: Yeah, well, payback's a bitch. Chloe Frazer: The files are in his tent, and his tent is in the middle of the camp. It's like an armed compound, there are soldiers everywhere. Nathan Drake: Well, that's why it has to be an inside job. From someone they know and trust. Chloe Frazer: Oh, okay, I see where this is going. Nathan Drake: I'll just need a diversion. You give me five minutes in that tent, that's all it'll take. Chloe Frazer: Really, five minutes? Well, that's great, I won't even have to get my top off. Nathan Drake: Chloe, I was thinking more like an explosion. Chloe Frazer: Or that... Can be arranged. Chapter 3 - Borneo Victor Sullivan: I'm sweatin' like a hooker in church. Nathan Drake: You brought a hooker to church? Victor Sullivan: Why not? Nathan Drake: Here it is. Chloe Frazer: I also left the detonator for you. Victor Sullivan: Ah-huh, there we are. Nathan Drake: All right. First one's set. Don't... Touch the button. Victor Sullivan: This one? Nathan Drake: Can't reach this. Come on over here and I'll give you a boost. Victor Sullivan: All right. Nathan Drake: C'mon gorgeous, jump up. You got a great ass, Sully. Victor Sullivan: Thanks. Victor Sullivan: Enough of this frivolity kid. C'mon, we got work to do. Nathan Drake: What does frivolity mean? Victor Sullivan: What do you bet we follow the hose, we find the camp? Nathan Drake: You always follow the hose. Just like in Montreal, huh? Victor Sullivan: You're never gonna forget that, are ya? Chapter 4 - The Dig Zoran Lazarevic: Three months, and you have found nothing. Harry Flynn: W-w-well, now, w-wait, wait a minute, we've been here... Soldier #1: Commander! Nathan Drake: That must be Lazarevic. Soldier #1: This man was caught stealing artifacts from site number five. Zoran Lazarevic: You would betray me for this? Soldier #2: No, no, Zoran, I can explain. Zoran Lazarevic: No, no need. No need. [Lararevic stabs the soldier] Zoran Lazarevic: I am surrounded by traitors and fools! Victor Sullivan: Whaddya say we really ruin this guys day? Nathan Drake: Do it. [Sullivan activates the detonator and the explosives blow up] Zoran Lazarevic: Spread out! Search the perimeter! Go! Victor Sullivan: All right, it's all yours kid. I'll cover you from here. Nathan Drake: Grenades. Well, that's convenient. Nathan Drake: This moves a little. Sully, help me out. Victor Sullivan: Oh, here we go again with the pushing. [Drake and Sullivan push over a bunch of large rocks] Victor Sullivan: I think I hurt myself. Victor Sullivan: Man, is that an ugly freakin' thing. Chloe Frazer: What is it, some kind of weapon? Nathan Drake: No, no, its a Phurba. It's a ritual object from Tibet. It's used to destory obstacles. Victor Sullivan: Huh? Nathan Drake: You know, spiritual ones. Chloe Frazer: Oh. Harry Flynn: Should've known it was you. And you. Victor 'goddamn' Sullivan. You still dragging this tired old sack of shit around? [Nate moves toward Flynn but is halted by Sully] Victor Sullivan: Easy, Nate Harry Flynn: That's pretty ballsy for a guy who's spent the last three months behind bars. Nathan Drake: Better than pissing away three months in the jungle without a clue. Harry Flynn: Found the ships though, didn't I? Nathan Drake: You couldn't find your own ass with both hands. Victor Sullivan: And a map. [Flynn slowly translates the map] Harry Flynn: Between India and Tibet... One temple will reveal a... Pathway to Shambhala. Nathan Drake: Pathway to Shambhala. Jesus, Flynn, while we're young. Harry Flynn: Oh, now, don't be such a bad sport. [Chloe shoots and kills the soldiers escorting Drake and Sullivan and gets injured] Chloe Frazer: Ah, shit! Nathan Drake: Are you all right? Chloe Frazer: Yeah, well, it'll make it look more believable. Now I'm going to try to buy you some time. [She hands the Phurba back to Drake] Nathan Drake: No, Chloe, you have to come with us. Chloe Frazer: No, just meet me in Nepal. Now run. Nathan Drake: Let's go. [Drake and Sullivan start running] Victor Sullivan: I like her. Nathan Drake: Yeah, I bet you do. Victor Sullivan: Watch it! Nathan Drake: What? [The ground Drake was standing on collapses just as he jumps over a drop] Nathan Drake: Thanks for the heads up. Victor Sullivan: Ah damn, now what do we do? Nathan Drake: We jump. Victor Sullivan: Hold on there, Sundance. You gotta be outta your mind. We'll break our goddamn necks. Nathan Drake: Yeah, if we get caught, Lazarevic'll break 'em for us. Victor Sullivan: I'm getting too old for this bullshit! Nathan Drake: Ah, c'mon, now don't you start this again. Victor Sullivan: Listen, I don't have your luck. Guys like me got to know when to walk away from the table. Nathan Drake: Sully, we're gonna get out of this, okay? We always do. Victor Sullivan: Yeah, you go meet your girl in Nepal. I'm going somewhere warm. Nathan Drake: C'mon. Victor Sullivan: Hey, you can tell me all about it when you get back. Harry Flynn: There they are! Nathan Drake: Oh, shit. Victor Sullivan: Well, shall we? Nathan Drake: After you, Butch. Victor Sullivan: See ya in hell, kid! [Sullivan jumps] Victor Sullivan: Yeahoo! [Drake jumps] Nathan Drake: Ho ho, crap! Chapter 5 - Urban Warfare [Drake sees a truck smashed through a building] Nathan Drake: Nice parking job. [After Chloe destroys a truck with an RPG] Chloe Frazer: Seems like I am always saving your ass. Nathan Drake: Well, it is an ass worth saving. Chloe Frazer: Oh, is that an ancient Tibetan ritual dagger in your pocket? Nathan Drake: Well, maybe I'm just happy to see you. Chloe Frazer: Hmm. [Chloe takes the dagger out of Drake's holster] Nathan Drake: Hello! Chapter 6 - Desperate Times Nathan Drake: Great, power's out, and a girl's trapped. I swear to God, if there's a zombie around the next corner... Chapter 7 - They're Coming With Us Chapter 8 - The City's Secret Chapter 9 - Path of Light [[Chloe Frazer|'Chloe Frazer']]: So the secret to Shambhala is down this guy's throat? Chapter 10 - Only One Way Out Chapter 11 - Keep Moving Chapter 12 - A Train to Catch Chapter 13 - Locomotion Nathan Drake: Woah! Don't you assholes see the helicopter? I got enough trouble already! Chapter 14 - Tunnel Vision (gun ship flies in) Nathan Drake: How the hell am i suppost to take down a Heli.. (finds gun turrent) ..hello! Chapter 15 - Train Wrecked Chapter 16 - Where Am I? [[Nathan Drake|'Nathan Drake']]: Y'know, people are always telling me how lucky I am. But the truth is, everything I touch turns to shit. Chapter 17 - Mountaneering Chapter 18 - Heart of Ice Chapter 19 - Siege Chapter 20 - Cat and Mouse Chapter 21 - The Convoy Chapter 22 - The Monastery Nathan Drake: Nice view Elena Fisher: Sigh... men Nathan Drake: No wait, I was talking about the mountains Elena Fisher: Yeah right Nathan Drake: No really Chapter 23 - Reunion Karl Schäfer: You were right. Nathan Drake: About what? Karl Schäfer: Everything you touch does turn to shit. Chapter 24 - The Road to Shambhala Nathan Drake: Here it is Elena. The secret entrance to Shambhala. Elena Fisher: Nate? Nathan Drake: Yeah. Elena Fisher: Don't see it. Nathan Drake: Neither do I. [Elena sighs] Elena Fisher: If I have to climb another wall... Zoran Lazarevic: I should have killed you myself when I had the chance. Not a mistake I will make twice. Elena Fisher: Back off. Zoran Lazarevic: Oh, pull the trigger, little one. See how long you live. Now, you will open the passage to Shambhala. Nathan Drake: Go to hell. [Lazarevic laughs coldly] Zoran Lazarevic: Are you a student of history, Mr. Drake? Nathan Drake: I've read a book or two. Zoran Lazarevic: Hmm. Genghis Khan, Hitler, Stalin, Pol Pot, they were all great men. But do you know why they prevailed? Nathan Drake: I'm sure you're gonna tell us. Zoran Lazarevic: Because they had the will to do what other men will not. [Lazarevic shoots the soldier Drake was holding in the head] Zoran Lazarevic: Compassion is the enemy. Mercy defeats us. Now, unless you wish to test me still further, you will drop your weapons! Zoran Lazarevic: So, you have tested my will. Now it is my turn to test yours. Elena Fisher: Killing us won't get you anywhere. Zoran Lazarevic: Killing him, yes. But you... Nathan Drake: You heard her, you'll get nothing from me. Zoran Lazarevic: Well then it appears we are at a stalemate. Unless... I add another pawn to the board. Bring her in! [Flynn brings in Chloe] Nathan Drake: Shit. Chloe Frazer: Get your hands off me. Zoran Lazarevic: Now, one we will use as a lesson. And the other we will use as incentive to cooperate. You choose. Chloe Frazer: This is bullshit, Nate. Elena Fisher: Yeah, don't play into his game. Nathan Drake: You want my help, you let them go. Zoran Lazarevic: This is not a negotiation! Who would you sacrifice, and who would you save. Want this one? You want to save this one? Or maybe this one? Hmm? Nathan Drake: Y'know what, enough of this shit, all right, quit the theatrics. I'll do what you want. [Drake reaches into his jacket pocket, Lazarevic's group raise their guns at him] Nathan Drake: Calm down. [Drake holds up a canister of resin and they lower their guns. He then opens the canister and dumps the resin into a bowl and looks towards Flynn] Nathan Drake: You, asswipe, gimme your lighter. Zoran Lazarevic: What is this? Harry Flynn: How should I know? Zoran Lazarevic: Find a way across, and fix it! [Lazarevic looks towards Drake] Zoran Lazarevic: And take him with you. Maybe this time it will get done right. Oh, and Mr. Drake... [Flynn and Drake look towards Lazarevic] Zoran Lazarevic: ...Don't try anything clever. Nathan Drake: You backstabbing son of a bitch. Harry Flynn: Yeah, well, I learned from the best, didn't I? Get a move on. Nathan Drake: C'mon. You first, darling'. Harry Flynn: Yeah, big man with that gun, aren't ya? Harry Flynn: Don't go far! Nathan Drake: Try to keep up. Harry Flynn: I'm keeping up, I'm letting you go first. Harry Flynn: Hold on, wait for me. Daddy's got a gun. Nathan Drake: I can't believe Lazarevic hasn't killed you yet. Harry Flynn: Gimme a boost, buddy. Nathan Drake: Huh... Buddy. [Drake boosts Flynn up towards a ledge] Harry Flynn: There we go. Oh, look out, it's a stone's throw. Nathan Drake: What? [Flynn pushes a large boulder down to Drake's level] Nathan Drake: Hey! Harry Flynn: Sorry. Is that blocking your path? Nathan Drake: Glad you find this so funny. [Flynn jumps across a gap] Nathan Drake: No wait for me! [When he lands, a section of the cliff falls away. Drake sighs] Harry Flynn: Sorry about that. Nathan Drake: Great. [Flynn holds out his hand] Harry Flynn: What's wrong mate? Don't you trust me? [Drake runs and jumps toward Flynn, who grabs Drake by his arm] Harry Flynn: See, you should have more faith in me, chum. [Flynn pulls Drake up] Harry Flynn: There you go, sweetheart. [Flynn kicks Drake's back] Harry Flynn: Get ahead of me. Go on. Harry Flynn: You better not be leading me into a dead end. Nathan Drake: It's through here. [Drake squeezes through a narrow hole] Harry Flynn: I don't think you're gonna get your stomach through there. Nathan Drake: Help me move this. Harry Flynn: Aye aye. Okay, teamwork. [Flynn and Drake push a boulder over a cliff] Harry Flynn: Just like the good ol' days, eh? Harry Flynn: Now how did they get that cart there? Nathan Drake: Who cares? We just have to get up high. Harry Flynn: It's like Stonehenge, isn't it? [Drake sighs] Nathan Drake: No. Help me push this. Harry Flynn: C'mon girlie girl. There you go. [Drake climbs past large statues with skull-like heads] Nathan Drake: Statue of your mom. [Flynn climbs past the same statues] Harry Flynn: Oh look, it's a life-size statue of your ego. [Drake jumps across a large gap] Nathan Drake: Hope you can make that jump on your own 'cause I'm sure as hell not gonna help you. Harry Flynn: If you can do it, I can. [Flynn jumps across the gap] Harry Flynn: Little help, little help. Never mind. Just kidding. Harry Flynn: Y'know what they say. Behind a door... Is another door. Harry Flynn: So what do you have to do? What do we have to do? Nathan Drake: Just wait here. As usual, I'll take care of everything. Harry Flynn: Would you? Harry Flynn: Such a little book, such big cylinders. Harry Flynn: As the world turns, so does my... Boredom. Could you hurry it up? Harry Flynn: Wouldn't want to piss off Lazarevic, now, would we? Harry Flynn: What, are we grinding wheat? What is this? Harry Flynn: What the hell are those things? [Lazarevic lifts the mask off of one of the snow monsters and reveals a purple, human-like face] Nathan Drake: What? Zoran Lazarevic: Scarecrows. Guardians to frighten trespassers. Harry Flynn: Yeah? Well, it's bloody effective. [Flynn kicks the Guardian] Nathan Drake: Lazarevic. I've done what you asked. Let them go. Zoran Lazarevic: Always bargaining. But you have played your last hand, and lost. [Flynn points his gun at Drake] Harry Flynn: Looks like it's the end of the road, mate. Zoran Lazarevic: No, no, no, no, not yet. I want him to see Shambhala and die knowing that I have taken it from him. Open the gate! [Lazarevic's soldiers open a large gate and enter Shambhala] Zoran Lazarevic: Now... You have been a thorn in my side for far too long. [Lazarevic pulls out his gun and points it at Drake, Chloe, and Elena] Zoran Lazarevic: On your knees. Harry Flynn: Hey, hey, uh... Zoran, we had a deal. Zoran Lazarevic: I do not suffer traitors. Harry Flynn: Oh, right, so I suppose you know exactly how to find the stone, then won't be needing me. [Lazarevic pushes Chloe towards Flynn] Harry Flynn: Thanks. Zoran Lazarevic: On your knees! [Drake and Elena struggle with the soldiers holding them until one of them are hit by an arrow] Zoran Lazarevic: What is this? [A group of Guardians appear] Zoran Lazarevic: Fire, you fools! Nathan Drake: Oh, shit. [Chloe hits Flynn and takes his gun] Harry Flynn: Son of a... Chloe Frazer: Run! Nathan Drake: Go! [Drake, Elena, and Chloe run away from Lazarevic's group, while Lazarevic fires at the Guardians with his sawed off shotgun] Zoran Lazarevic: Onto the bridge! Chapter 25 - Broken Paradaise Chloe Frazer: Okay. We need to get the hell out of here. Now. Elena Fisher: I couldn't sleep for days after I saw that last time. Chloe Frazer: Well, Lazarevic and his crew will have headed into the city. So, if we can just make it back to the entrance, it should be clear by now. Nathan Drake: Uh, no, Chloe, we're going after the Cintamani Stone. Chloe Frazer: What? Elena Fisher: We have to stop Lazarevic. Chloe Frazer: And how exactly do you plan on doing that? Nathan Drake: Get to the stone first, before he does, and destroy it. Chloe Frazer: Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Don't tell me you're buying into all that supernatural nonsense. Nathan Drake: I don't know what to believe anymore. Chloe Frazer: Okay. Well, just in case you missed it, that man is certifiable. He thinks he's fulfilling some sort of prophecy, that the Stone will somehow make him invincible. Immortal. Elena Fisher: We're standing in the middle of Shambhala, and you're questioning what's possible? Nathan Drake: Yeah, you saw how many bullets they pumped into those things. Something strange is going on here. Chloe Frazer: All the more reason why we should get out while we still can. Nathan Drake: I'm just trying to set things right. Elena Fisher: And maybe save the world? Chloe Frazer: Oh God. Listen, sunshine. The world... Doesn't care. You stick your neck out, you are asking to lose your head. Nathan Drake: You said yourself you want to take this guy down. Chloe Frazer: Yes, and I want to see him pay more than you do. But that's not how it will end. This... This is how it will end. Nathan Drake: No. Not this time. Elena Fisher: C'mon. Whaddya say? Chloe Frazer: That you're crazy... But let's go save your bloody world. Chapter 26 - Tree of Life Zoran Lazarevic: Hold your fire! Hold your fire! He's mine. Nathan Drake: Sorry pal, you're not my type. Zoran Lazarevic: Stand your ground like a man! Zoran Lazarevic: You think you can stop me!? Zoran Lazarevic: You will not stand in the way of destiny! Zoran Lazarevic: Drake! Zoran Lazarevic: You think I am a monster. But you're no different from me, Drake. How many men have you killed? How many, just today? [Drake approaches Lazarevic and aims his gun at him] Zoran Lazarevic: That's it, boy! No compassion. No mercy. [Drake lowers his gun] Zoran Lazarevic: Do it! Nathan Drake: No. [Lazarevic laughs] Zoran Lazarevic: You don't have the will. Nathan Drake: Maybe not. But they do. [A group of Guardians appear] Zoran Lazarevic: No! [Lazarevic screams as the Guardians attack him] Chloe Frazer: What the hell did you do back there? Nathan Drake: Oh, you know. Saved the world. Chloe Frazer: So, it's been a long strange trip, hasn't it? Nathan Drake: Yes, it has. Y'know, you should play the hero more often. It suits you. Chloe Frazer: Nah. Chloe Frazer: Tell me something, Nate. Nathan Drake: What? Chloe Frazer: Do you love here? Nathan Drake: Chloe, I'm sorry. I... Chloe Frazer: No, it's fine. Really, it's alright. Just do yourself a favour, cowboy. Tell her. Nathan Drake: Chloe... Chloe Frazer: No... [Chloe pats Drake on his cheek] Chloe Frazer: My turn to walk away. But admit it. You're gonna miss this ass. Nathan Drake: Well, look who's not supposed to be out of bed. Victor Sullivan: Yeah, she's a lousy patient. Stubborn as all hell. Elena Fisher: I'm not stubborn, I'm just restless. Victor Sullivan: So, no giant sapphire. Nathan Drake: Once again, no. Victor Sullivan: And you're sure of that? Elena Fisher: Yes. Nathan Drake: Just a metaphor, I'm afraid. Victor Sullivan: A metaphor ain't gonna pay your bills, kid. Nathan Drake: Eh, something else will come along. Just gotta have faith. Victor Sullivan: Yeah, that and a quarter'll get you twenty-five cents. Um, which way did Chloe go? [Drake points in the direction] Victor Sullivan: See ya later. Elena Fisher: Oh, no. Nathan Drake: You're a dirty old man, Sullivan. Victor Sullivan: Uh-huh. Elena Fisher: So, where do we go from here, huh? Nathan Drake: I don't know. [Drake kisses Elena] Nathan Drake: I haven't thought that far ahead. Elena Fisher: Of course not. But then again, neither have I. Nathan Drake: Good. Elena Fisher: So, on a scale of one to ten, how scared were you that I was gonna die? Nathan Drake: Four. Elena Fisher: Four?! Nathan Drake: Yeah, why? Elena Fisher: A four? Nathan Drake: Yeah. Elena Fisher: You were at least an eight. Nathan Drake: An eight? Elena Fisher: You were a total eight. Nathan Drake: An eight? Those guardian things were an eight. Elena Fisher: Are you kidding me? Nathan Drake: Yeah, those were terrifying. Elena Fisher: Then what's a ten? Nathan Drake: Clowns. Elena Fisher: Clowns over my death? Nathan Drake: I, I hate clowns. Elena Fisher: Clowns? Nathan Drake: I hate clowns. Elena Fisher: Oh my word. You thought I was dead. Nathan Drake: No. Elena Fisher: No, you thought I was gone. Nathan Drake: No. Elena Fisher: Yes, you did. Nathan Drake: No, I had you all along. Elena Fisher: I saw you shed tears. You shed a bunch of 'em. Nathan Drake: Tears? Elena Fisher: Um-hmm. Nathan Drake: It was raining. Elena Fisher: No it was not. Nathan Drake: You were unconscious and it was raining. Elena Fisher: It was totally sunny out and you were bawling. Nathan Drake: It wasn't sunny and you were unconscious. Elena Fisher: Whatever, I kept your tears in a jar. I have proof. Nathan Drake: I'll give you a five, how's that? Category:Uncharted 2